Isn't She Lovely
by DayDreamer00
Summary: A cute story of Vegeta's thoughts about Baby Bra. Song Fic. :)


A/N: *** Sigh * I don't own DBZ, and the song is by Stevie Wonder. This is my first song fic ****J ohh… yeah… and Vegeta may be a little OOC… but who cares? J hehehe**

**Isn't She Lovely**

His hand was throbbing with pain as she squeezed tighter. Sweat slid down his wife's red cheeks. 

"PUSH! Come on! You can do it Bulma!" A doctor yelled. 

"I'm trying…… as hard…… as I--" Her shouting was now a loud scream, causing Vegeta to cover his delicate ears, as she gave her last push. Suddenly sharp crying was heard. The tight grasp on his hand was let lose, finally letting him rub his numb hand back to life. 

"Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Briefs, you are the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!" The nurse smiled as she handed the young infant to the beaming, yet tired mother. 

Bulma sighed as the squiggling, crying form was placed into her arms. Vegeta leaned in to look at his second child. '_All that for… this_?' Her eyes slowly opened catching his coal black ones in her small stare. He felt his ice cold heart melt a little bit. 'Well, maybe it was somewhat worth it…' "What's her name?" He asked softly. 

The blue haired woman looked up at the Saijin prince surprised by his soft tone. Bulma turned her head back down to her new child and took a deep breath in. "Bra. Bra Briefs." 

'_Bra…_' Vegeta felt a small smile try to creep onto his features, but he didn't allow it. Not in front of all these people. 

"Would you like to hold her?" His wife asked. 

He did a small cough and then acted as if it wasn't that important. "Whatever, woman." The tiny figure gently snuggled into his strong arms. 

~~ 

Isn't she lovely  
  
Isn't she wonderful  
  
Isn't she precious  
  
Less than one minute old  
  
I never thought through love we'd be  
  
Making one as lovely as she  
  
But isn't she lovely made from love 

~~ 

Vegeta watched his wife fall onto the bed exhausted. It had been two months since giving birth to Bra, and she had gotten next to no sleep the whole time. Well, either had he… but he was a true Saijin, he didn't need sleep, or at least that much of it. Besides… he was too proud to say anything about it.

Suddenly loud crying came from the other room. Bulma simply pointed at Vegeta. "Go put her back to sleep."

"Put her back to sleep?! Who do you think I am?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "The father! Now go! I'm too tired to move one more muscle… but if you get me angry enough…"

"Alright… alright… stop screaming, woman!" Vegeta strode out of his bedroom and walked a slight ways down the hall to the baby's room. The crying got louder and louder as he got closer and closer. "You think after that woman had Trunks she would have destroy anything that could create another one." He muttered to himself, slightly laughing, but then realizing what that could've meant…*think about it*

Vegeta pushed the door open to see his son dancing around the room, acting like some clown. "What are you doing boy?"

Trunks stopped, as his face got red. "Trying to make her quiet for you."

"By making all that noise?"

"I wanted her to laugh."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Hmph. Go now."

Trunks clicked his tongue and muttered something under his breath as he left. Vegeta would have asked what he said if it wasn't for the ear-piercing cry that Bra let out.

He walked over to the crib and looked at his daughter. Her crying slowed to a whimper as she found her father's face. Vegeta picked her up and patted her back. Slowly and quietly he walked over to the door and shut it, to make sure that Bulma wouldn't come in.

"Shh… there you go now." He sat down and brought her to face him. "You're worse than your mother with your screaming."

Bra cocked her head as the big man in front of her spoke. Vegeta examined the young infant he was holding and finally let the small smile grace his edgy features. 'A daughter. Who would've thought? Me, the proud Saijin Prince, reduced to a smiling father… all by a daughter, no, a princess.' He cradled Bra in his arms, rocking her back and forth.

~~

Isn't she pretty  
  
Truly the angel's best  
  
Boy, I'm so happy  
  
We have been heaven blessed  
  
I can't believe what God has done  
  
Through us he's given life to one  
  
But isn't she lovely made from love 

~~ 

Her eyes had been shut for some time now as he laid her back into her crib. "Sleep well." He whispered before closing the door. "My princess." 

_ Isn't she lovely..._

Short but sweet, right? Hope you liked it… please REVIEW! 

Love, Luck and Lollipops-VegetasPrincess


End file.
